fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Etherion MK 2
The Satelite Sphere: Etherion MK 2 (サテライトスフィア・エーテリオン マーク2 Eisei-kyū: Ēterion ''Māku 2) is a completely restored and tuned up version of the original '''Etherion' that was destroyed by the Tartaros Guild 'some time ago, being repaired and outfitted with the latest and most advanced forms of magic and technological devices that 'Stryker Corporation 'has to offer. Etherion MK 2 was a special project that 'Antonio Stryker took upon himself when studying the ruined remains of the the Magic Council's Headquarters, analyzing the magic glyphs that composed the old weapon. Vastly different from it's predecessor, this version of Etherion is more mechanical and sphere-like, Etherion MK 2's primary function is serve as a final safety precaution to safe-guard the safety and protection of Earth Land, being only used during extreme crisis's. This version of Etherion is several thousands times more powerful than the previous one, as it was outfitted with a condensed Ethonic Magic Reactor in it's core and, unlike the last generation, the type of attacks it is capable of generating can be altered and changed depending on the user's wishes. Etherion is located several thousand feet off the ground, not high enough to be in outer space but high enough to be out of reach from ordinary means of transportation and conventional means of combat. Design and Size Appearance Considered an extremely small, portable weapon that is stationed near Earth Land's surface, the cannon is able to move and re-position itself in whatever direction it desires, being outfitted with several unique Lacrimas 'that grant it special abilities in order to render it difficult to attack or defend against. When entering attack-mode, the sphere opens up, thus allowing it to launch a laser-like attack that is capable of either being condensed into an unimaginably sharp laser capable of cutting through anything, to a single blast that can decimate everything in the intended targets vicinity, effortlessly reducing everything to ash. The MK 2 is composed of nearly 500 different metals, each being carefully chosen, blended and combined to be used as the outer layer's shell, making it nearly impossible to penetrate with any form of weapon or magic attack. With it being located extremely high above the ground, conventional forms of attack are also rendered useless as each attack is would dissipate before reaching it's intended target. 'Antonio in particular chose to base the new Etherion's design on a sphere, opening up like a flower when firing because the form and appearance made it a practical safe way for it to attack and retract it's form. Defense Mode When not in use or being attacked, Etherion MK 2 encloses itself into a sphere completely composed of Earth Land's most powerful metals, protecting itself from any incoming attacks, at the same time reinforcing it's defenses with its reactor's vast reservoir of magic energy. During this stage, Etherion generates several magical orbs completely comprised of Ethernano that serve to attack any enemies nearby and defend itself. Rendered nearly impossible to penetrate it's outer shell, the interior is also safe guarded with a series of mechanisms and safety protocols that also make it impossible to breach. When in standby mode, Etherion cannot enter into it's assault mode without receiving special input codes in the form of magic circles from it's handler (which is always Antonio), ensuring that the weapon is unable to fire without being absolutely necessary to do so. This is but one of the many safety triggers needed to completely control all of MK's functions and weapons. Assault Mode When being programed to attack, the sphere opens up like a flower, requiring exactly 9 min. 34 sec. to prep for firing. Within that time spam, Etherion releases a magic sphere that serves as an amplifier, augmenting the beam x100 fold or reducing it in order to control the amount of collateral damage the weapon is capable of producing (something that the original Etherion was incapable of doing). The laser that Etherion Mk 2 can generate can be changed in several different ways: * Condensed: By compressing the energy, the beam can be transformed into a high-powered laser capable of cutting through anything it faces, regardless of the materials composition. * Full Blast: Launching a fully powered blast of energy, the beam is able to completely destroy an entire continent, and upon contact with it's intended target, will result with an explosion capable of reducing everything in its vicinity to ash. * Multiple Volley: By controlling the amount of energy released upon each shot, the MK is able to fire multiple shots without overheating the reactor. * Non-Lethal Shot: The Mk 2 is capable of measuring the amount of energy that is concentrated and reducing it, the laser shot can be used to severely impair a person rather than kill them or destroy the environment. * Space Travel: A feature that truly proves how advanced this version of the Etherion truly is, it fires a laser completely composed of Ethernano, while at the same time using a Lacrima with Space Magic 'encoded inside to travel through the fabric of space, bestowing it the ability to teleport itself and others to other locations. It can also teleport all forms of attacks headed it's way, with an area effect that allows it to spread it's firing range to immeasurable levels. This particular ability was given to the MK 2 by Antonio as a way to ensure that it would be able to save itself should it ever be put into a position where it's existence is ever threatened, be it wizards or other people wishing to harm him in any way. MK 2's ability to teleport is extremely efficient, being able to jump through space within a matter of minutes, making this laser one of the fastest among it's arsenal. Overdrive Mode When pushing the 'Ethonic Magic Reactor to it's limits, the MK 2 begins to undertake a type of transformation that forces it to undergo a type of "evolution" that augments all of it's abilities, while at the same time awakening abilities and creating brand new weapons the likes that never even existed within the MK 2, a feat that Antonio himself hypothesized would happen. The enhanced energy also causes it to develop it's own form of meta-physical consciousness, deciding what orders to follow and what course of action to take in accordance to it's situation. In this form, the Mk 2 becomes an even more dangerous weapon to confront, only taking this shape in order to exterminate any dangers that threaten the safety of Earth Land, destroying threats that rival situation like the Nirvana Incident, or the threat that the Tartaros Guild posed to the safety of Fiore's residents. * Judgment Cannon: An attack only used in the most desperate, drastically hopeless situation in which the safety of Earth Land hangs in the balance between extinction and survival. The MK 2 creates 9 extra lenses that serve as a magnifying glass that fires extra magic lasers to the primary cannon, beaming a laser of unimaginable power capable of burning the very air and completely wiping out anything in it's way. Construction Trivia Category:Magic Items Category:Magic Item